Retornando
by Willow Ann Rover
Summary: Harry volta para Hogwarts para o seu sexto ano. Como ele pode, junto com seus novos e familiares professores de Defesa, superar seus conflitos internos para se preparar para controlar as que estão começando a se formar no mundo mágico?
1. Chapter 1

Oi todo mundo! Esta estória, _Returning, _era originalmente em inglês por mim, mas foi traduzida para português pela fantástica Vanilla07, pra quem eu agradeço muito. Obrigada, Vanilla07, você é maravilhosa.

Além disso, obviamente todas as pessoas e coisas que você reconhecer neste texto são de propriedade da maravilhosa J.K.Rowling; só a estória escrita abaixo me pertence!

Obrigada a todos, eu espero que vocês gostem da estória, e por favor façam reviews!

xoxo,

Willow Ann

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Estudantes estavam se locomovendo alegremente em todo o saguão, tentando sentar-se rapidamente em seus lugares para o começo do banquete de abertura. Risadas e conversas podiam ser ouvidas por todos, contando diferentes memórias e aventuras das férias de verão. Todos estavam, exceto um garoto. Era sempre este mesmo garoto que parecia ser diferente de todos, até mesmo no já diferente mundo mágico. Ele parecia atrair atenção qualquer lugar que fosse, não importando o quanto ele tentasse ser normal. Em qualquer outro ano, Harry Potter estaria pulando de alegria por estar de volta a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas, este ano, ele queria nada mais do que voltar a dormir. Então ele sentou no começo da mesa da Grifinória com seus melhores amigos Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger. Ele pôs seus joelhos juntos ao seu peito, sua cabeça com seu rosto escondida de vista. Depois de uma frustrada tentativa de conversa, Rony e Hermione desistiram de tentar fazer Harry falar mais do que havia durante a viagem de trem até a escola, optando para ver se ele iria se abrir de manhã, depois de uma boa noite de sono. Entretanto, Hermione concluiu pelos círculos pretos ao redor dos olhos de Harry que ele dificilmente dormia mais, mas decidiu manter o fato para si mesma, para a tranquilidade de Rony. Então, sem ser pelas olhadas preocupadas trocadas pelos dois amigos, Rony e Hermione estavam extraordinariamente quietos também, seus humores afetados pela depressão de seu melhor amigo. Exceto por isso, na excitação de todos por retornar a Hogwarts, Harry achou que pela primeira vez, ele estava sendo piedosamente ignorado.

Entretanto, Harry não era tão ignorado como ele pensou. Acima, na mesa dos professores, os olhos de quase todos os professores estavam nele. Eles todos haviam visto como Harry entrou no Salão Principal, seguido pelos lados por Rony e Hermione. Normalmente, esta era uma grande visão, vendo os três caminhando no Salão Principal. Eles estavam geralmente rindo e sorrindo, os garotos brincando entre si, tentando, e conseguindo, fazer Hermione sorrir, não importando o quanto ela tentasse esconder. Portanto era comum visualizar Harry Potter e Rony Weasley com grandes sorrisos em seus belos rostos e um sorriso nos lábios de Hermione e seus olhos brilhando de divertimento, sobre o livro que ela estivesse lendo no momento. Entretanto, neste ano, não havia sorrisos nas caras dos garotos assim como os olhos de Hermione pareciam brilhar de lágrimas, em vez de diversão. Rony estava pálido e continuava dando afetuosas e preocupadas olhadas em Harry, também por uma boa razão.

Os professores imediatamente repararam nas mudanças ocorridas nos seus jovens alunos. Os três componentes do "Trio de Ouro" como todos os mestres (menos o professor Snape, que chamava os de "O Trio do Inferno") em particular os denominavam tinham agora 16 anos, e não eram mais crianças. Hermione virou uma incrível e linda moça. Seus cabelos não eram mais crespos mas caiam nas suas costas em pequenas ondas. Seus olhos eram gentis e amáveis, e seu rosto era bonito e único, e iria conquistar o coração de qualquer garoto quando não estivesse atrás de um largo livro, fato quase constante. Rony sempre fora alto e desengonçado. Ele ainda tinha o cabelo característico Weasley e sardas, mas era bonito e tinha um aspecto adorável.

Harry, no entanto, foi quem mais mudou. Ele deu uma bela espichada durante o verão, crescendo vários centímetros e ficando com a mesma altura de Rony. Ambos eram altos para a idade, com 1,80m, o que era uma surpresa para Harry, pois ele sempre fora pequeno para sua idade. Ele não é mais o menino frágil que era aos onze anos. Seus olhos ainda são de um estoneante verde esmeralda como sempre foram e seu cabelo, se possível, mais bagunçado do que nunca, virado em todas as direções, não importando o quanto ele quisesse ajeitá-lo. Ganhara músculos bem torneados de anos de quadribol e treino extra que fez no verão quando ele não conseguia dormir que era, coincidentemente, todas as noites. Sua fase de raiva durante o verão fora substituída por confiança e calma. Mas a característica mais percebida de Harry era o seu amor. Harry amava todos a sua volta, não importando quem eles sejam ou o que fizeram para ele no passado. Em algum lugar profundo do seu coração, ele até amava o professor Snape. O amor de Harry era sua melhor parte e podia ser percebido toda vez que ele sorria. Seu sorriso era o maior sorriso do mundo e podia facilmente humilhar o de Lockhart. E, para qualquer um dos professores mais velhos, quando ele sorria, era James Potter aparecendo de novo, com Lily brilhando através de seus olhos. Harry foi feito por amor, Harry era a definição de amor. Ele nunca pensava em si mesmo e estava sempre preocupado com todos ao seu redor.

Mas era esse fato, contudo, que começara a fazer Harry querer ficar separado das pessoas. Harry estava sofrendo. Em junho passado, o padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black, foi morto por Bellatrix Lestrange no Departamento de Mistérios. Sirius era a única família que ele já havia tido. É claro que ele amava Rony e Hermione como se fossem sua família mas Sirius era diferente. Ele sempre foi diferente. Sirius era seu pai, seu irmão, seu melhor amigo, tudo isso em uma só pessoa. Enquanto Harry amava todos a sua volta, ele nunca tinha dito as palavras "Eu amo você" para ninguém. E Sirius Black era a única pessoa que a quem Harry tinha pensado em dizê-las, mas ele foi embora. Harry se culpava pela morte do seu padrinho. Isto também trazia a tona memórias de Cedrico Diggory e a sua culpa sobre o que aconteceu, que havia se amenizado, voltou a toda força. Harry já tinha visto demais, vivido demais, e se alguém olhasse perto o bastante veria, nestes bonitos olhos verdes, uma sombra que eles estava tentando desesperadamente esconder. Bolsas negras, resultadas das várias terríveis noites sem dormir por causa de impiedosos e terríveis pesadelos, envolviam seus olhos. Harry estava convencido que as pessoas ao seu lado, as pessoas que ele amava, sempre acabava machucadas. Então ele tinha decidido durante o verão que, não importando o quanto isso custasse para ele, para a segurança das pessoas ao seu redor, ele não amaria ninguém.

Então, aqui ele estava, no tradicional banquete da abertura do ano letivo de Hogwarts, tentando desesperadamente afastar Rony e Hermione e falhando miseravelmente. Eles os amava tanto que até doía, e eles o amavam também. Era visível em cada ato que Hermione Granger e Rony Weasley amavam Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, seu terceiro. Eles não ficavam completos sem ele, assim como Harry não era completo sem eles. E, portanto, sua decisão de afastá-los havia sido destruída em poucas horas de encontro com eles. Entretanto, Harry ainda estava deprimido. O trio sentou na frente da mesa e Harry puxou seus joelhos ao seu peito, escondendo a face. Qualquer lugar que ele olhasse, ele lembrava de Sirius. Um cão latindo ao longe o lembrava de Almofadinhas. Estar em Hogwarts lembrava que Sirius já havia entrado nos salões com seu pai e Remo Lupin, seu antigo professor e agora, amado e íntimo amigo. Harry não era nenhum estranho para dor. Ele já havia passado por todos os tipos de dor existentes, grandes e pequenas, físicas e emocionais. Mas a dor que ele estava sentindo agora, que ele está sentindo desde a perda de seu padrinho, fazia tudo no mundo parecer infantil e insignificante. Entre perder Sirius e descobrir a profecia, seu mundo que estava desmoronando por tanto tempo, por mais que ele havia tentado tanto mantê-lo em pé, estava finalmente caindo ao seu redor. Harry tinha o peso do mundo às suas costas"nos seus ombros".

Harry não podia deixar de pensar a ironia dessa afirmação e lembrou a primeira vez que a força dessa ironia e de tudo o que ele tinha fazer tinha chegado a toda força. Ele estava ditado na sua cama na Rua dos Alfeneiros, olhando sem expressão para o teto, e estava pensando sobre o mundo no geral. _Ha, quando as pessoas estão estressadas, elas muitas vezes dizem "eu sinto como se o peso do mundo estivesse nss meus costas". Inferno, tio Válter frequentemente diz isso sobre seu trabalho e Grunnings é uma empresa de brocas. Mas a diferença entre quando todos dizem isso e eu digo isso é que todos SENTEM como se tivessem o peso do mundo nas costas e eu TENHO esse peso nas minhas costas. Eles nem acham que isso possa existir, que é só uma citação, mas existe, e está nas costas de um garoto de 16 anos. Minhas costas. Se eu não matar Voldemort, eu estarei condenando o mundo mágico e trouxa à escuridão._ Esta percepção o transformou. O que tivesse sobrado de sua rápida infância sumiu e foi trocada por determinação e uma aceitação resignada que brilhava nos seus olhos. Confiança suportava todos os seus elegantes movimentos, e ele parecia como que estivesse carregando o fardo do futuro do mundo o melhor possível.

Mas por dentro, Harry estava gritando. Ele não podia lidar com isto, com tudo que ele já havia passado e tudo que ele ainda iria passar. Ele se sentia preso e em pânico. Mas ele também sentia, e sabia, que se Sirius estivesse aqui, ele poderia lidar com tudo. Que se Sirius ainda estivesse vivo, a profecia não seria tão ruim, e derrotar Voldemort não pareceria tão impossível como agora. Harry suspirou. Ele estava cansado. Não, muito mais que cansado, ele estava exausto, tanto fisicamente e mentalmente. Ele dificilmente dormia, não por causa de visões vindas de Voldemort, pois Harry finalmente havia dominado Oclumência sozinho na privacidade de seu quarto, sem um idiota e gorduroso professor nas suas costas gritando com ele. Ele dificilmente dormia por causa de medonhos e terríveis pesadelos feito pelo seu próprio subconsciente. Visões do mundo queimando, Voldemort destruindo Hogwarts, todos as pessoas que ele amava brutalmente assassinadas. Estes só são alguns de seus pesadelos.

Seu pior pesadelo, de longe, contudo, era aquele do véu do Departamento de Mistérios. Ele estaria no aposento cavernoso sozinho, olhando para o véu, quando de repente, seu padrinho apareceria, e Harry iria correr até ele, abraça-lo, pedir desculpas, contar a ele o quanto ele sentiu sua falta e o quanto ele significava para Harry, mas ele pararia de falar quando Sirius afastaria seus braços e o encarasse. Então Sirius começaria a falar com Harry, culpando-o pela sua morte. Dizendo que ele o odiava e que nunca o amara, mas que ele só aguenta sua presença porque ele era filho de Tiago e Lily. Sirius iria dizer que ninguém o amava, e que ninguém jamais o amaria porque ele era um assassino. Harry sempre acordaria deste sonho, suando, às vezes gritando, com os lençóis torcidos e presos ao seu redor, com a voz sussurrada do seu padrinho dentro da sua cabeça, enquanto a única coisa que ele quisesse fazer era só dizer o quanto o amava.

Perdido em seu pensamentos depressivos, ele nenhuma vez ergueu os olhos para ver a mesa dos professores. Se tivesse, ele perceberia que os olhos de todos os professores que eram membros da Ordem da Fênix olhando para ele, procurando, esperando, por algum sinal que mostrasse que ele estava bem. Nenhum deles achou esse sinal. Professor Dumbledore esta olhando para ele triste e longamente. Nunca Alvo Dumbledore havia parecido tão velho quanto ele estava neste momento, enquanto estava olhando pra Harry. Alvo amava Harry. Na verdade, Alvo amava todos os seus estudantes, mas ele amava Harry como se ele fosse um membro da sua família. Como se fosse seu neto. Ou na verdade, seu bisneto. Mas o que realmente o estava machucando era saber que Harry não confiava nele como antes, ou até _se_ ele confiava nele. Ele havia escondido coisas dele por muito tempo, e mesmo que ele odiasse isso, ele ainda tinha mais uma coisa que ele estava escondendo de Harry. Ele sabia que quando Harry descobrisse, ele não confiaria mais nele e talvez nunca mais. Porém Alvo queria contar a ele o mais rápido possível, quando ele tivesse certeza que Harry dominava Oclumência. Alvo havia percebido imediatamente a sombra nos olhos de Harry, no momento que ele havia entrado no Salão Principal e suspirou profundamente. Harry estava machucado mais do que todos supunham por causa da perda de Sirius Black, e se perguntou, não pela primeira vez, se estava fazendo a coisa certa.


	2. Chapter 2

Sentada ao seu lado no seu habitual lugar na mesa dos professores, Professora McGonagall ouviu Alvo suspirar profundamente, e decidiu que seria melhor interromper seus pensamentos antes que ele ficasse completamente perdido neles. "Alvo, talvez não seria melhor começar o banquete?"

Alvo respirou profundamente e respondeu, "Sim, é claro, Minerva. Eu só estava... pensando" Então, com um pequeno movimento de cabeça, ele afastou seus pensamentos para depois, e se levantou para começar os tradicionais avisos que eram feitos no início de cada ano letivo.

Quando o Professor Dumbledore ficou de pé, os estudantes presentes no salão imediatamente se calaram. Harry suspirou. Ele já sabia este discurso de trás pra frente, e tudo que ele queria era que ele já estivesse acabado. Entretanto, ele sabia que raramente conseguia o que ele quisesse, então ele se acalmou para ouvir pacientemente ao discurso de Dumbledore. "Bem-vindos a um novo ano em Hogwarts! Eu gostaria de lembrar a todos vocês para checar que a lista de objetos não permitidos nos corredores aumentou de 657 para 894 itens". Nesse momento, Harry pensou que havia ouvido alguém na mesa dos professores rir divertido, mas ele ignorou o fato, pensando que estava imaginando coisas. "Eu também sei que vários de vocês estão nervosos por causa do retorno de Voldemort" Um tremor coletivo aconteceu em todo o salão ao se ouvir o nome de Voldemort. "Eu gostaria de pedir a todos que, por favor, chamem ele de Voldemort. O medo de um nome só aumenta o medo da própria coisa. Eu também posso assegurar que todos que estão extremamente bem protegidos aqui em Hogwarts, e que nós estamos fazendo todo o possível para manter suas famílias salvas de qualquer dano". Harry suspirou. Esta era uma adição ao discurso anual de Dumbledore, e ele não gostou dela. "Agora, falando de coisas melhores, eu gostaria de apresentar os seus novos professores de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas!" Nesse momento, Harry finalmente olhou para a mesa dos professores, e deu um pequeno pulo de surpresa. Professor Lupin estava sentado na mesa dos professores! Harry sentiu na sua face um pequeno sorriso. "Eu tenho certeza de que todos vocês lembram do Professor Lupin --" Dumbledore, nessa hora, foi interrompido por estrondosos aplausos e assobios vindos de três das mesas das casas (as melhores casas, na opinião de Harry). Professor Lupin corou e deu um pequeno aceno a todos, com um grande sorriso. "E seu grande amigo, Professor Brion! Eu estou certo que vocês irão ajudá-los a sentirem-se em casa aqui em Hogwarts." Harry dirigiu sua atenção ao homem sentado na direita do Professor Lupin. Ele tinha cabelos castanho-escuros, brincalhões olhos azuis, e um sorriso charmoso que Harry achou estranhamente familiar. Harry inclinou sua cabeça levemente pro lado, estudando o novo professor. _Por que ele parece tão familiar? _Ele pensou consigo mesmo. Quando Professor Brion o encarou, seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, e Harry rapidamente ficou muito interessado no seu prato vazio. "Obrigado pela sua paciência" Professor Dumbledore concluiu, "Atacar!" e como sempre, as mesas encheram-se com variados tipos de comida, e Harry se ocupou em colocá-la em seu prato. Mesmo que ele não fosse comê-la, isto dava algo para distraí-lo do olhar penetrante do Professor Brion, que ele ainda podia sentir no seu rosto.

"Sirius!" Remus disse, ralhando com seu amigo. "Pare de ficar olhando para ele!"

"Eu não posso evitar, Remo!" Sirius choramingou. "Eu sinto falta dele!"

Remo abaixou seu garfo e virou para olhar para Sirius. "Eu sei que você sente, Almofadinhas." Ele murmurou. "Eu sei que sim. Mas não há nada que você possa fazer agora, nós temos que esperar até que Dumbledore nos dê permissão para contar a ele."

"Isto não está certo." Sirius disse veemente, furando violentamente o frango com seu garfo. "Eu não deveria estar escondendo isso dele. Além disso, eu sou o padrinho dele, não deveria ser _Eu_ a pessoa que deve decidir se ele tem que saber que eu estou vivo ou não? Porque, pessoalmente, se a decisão fosse minha, ele teria sido a primeira pessoa que deveria me ver quando eu voltei do Véu."

"Sirius." Remo disse intencionalmente, "você TENTOU fazer ele ser a primeira pessoa que você visse depois que saiu do Véu. Você foi para a Rua dos Alfeneiros e estava pronto para explodir a porta, mas Moody o parou e levou você de volta ao Largo Grimmauld, lembra?"

Sirius resmungou. " Aquele idiota do Olho-Tonto Moody. Adoraria fazer uma boa brincadeira em Petúnia, talvez mudar a cor do cabelo para rosa-choque, ou fazer qualquer outra coisa... não convencional aos Dursley. Dar uma lição a eles por tratar Harry mal por todos esses anos."

Remo balançou sua cabeça e suspirou em uma maneira dramática e divertida. "Você não tem jeito, Almofadinhas." Ele disse melancólico, e voltou a comer o seu jantar.

"Cale a boca, Aluado." Sirius disse, e bateu de leve na sua nuca.

"AI!" Remo gritou. Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso e continuou seus resmungos por não poder contar a Harry quem ele realmente era.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento, cada um pensando profundamente em todas as mudanças que ocorreram tão rapidamente em suas vidas. Sirius se recusava a falar de como ele havia escapado do Véu. Quando ele era questionado sobre o fato, ele simplesmente replicava que isto não era importante, porque ele estava aqui agora, e que só era isso o que importava. Este sempre havia sido o ponto de vista de Sirius sobre a vida quando ele estudava em Hogwarts - viva o presente e sempre viva o seu melhor. Sirius parecia perfeitamente bem depois de ter saído do Véu. Na verdade, ele parecia mais saudável do que era antes de entrar nele - a aparência doentia e apagada que era originária da sua estadia em Azkaban e do tempo que estava fugindo havia sumido, e o resultado final era o jovem malignamente bonito Sirius Black que havia graduado em Hogwarts não muito tempo atrás. Sirius estava de volta e estava vivendo sua vida imensamente com o disfarce de um professor de Hogwarts. Agora ele só desejava poder viver com seu afilhado.

Remo estava maravilhado sobre o fato que depois que Sirius havia atravessado o Véu, ele havia novamente perdido tudo, mas então milagrosamente seu melhor amigo havia voltado a viver sua vida pela segunda vez. Sirius não se dava por vencido facilmente, e Remo agradecia a Deus todo dia por isto. Com a ressurreição de Sirius, o seu humor depressivo, em que Remo havia mergulhando após sua morte, desapareceu, e agora Remo estava sorrindo o tempo todo. Ele até havia achado tempo para azarar Sirius numa manhã, tornando todos os seus fios de cabelo verde-brilhantes, fato que havia iniciado uma violenta guerra de brincadeiras entre os dois marotos. Remo também parecia ter achado um novo amor pela vida, e por isso sua aparência estava melhor que nunca. As pessoas geralmente pesavam que ele parecia muito mais velho do que realmente era, e algumas vezes isto era verdade, mas isso era só uma consequência do stress. Ele agora parecia ter sua própria idade e estava mais animado do que nunca, e estava alegremente namorando Ninfadora Tonks. Entretanto, assim como Sirius, o único tópico que podia arruinar o seu humor era Harry.

Ambos, Sirius e Remo haviam tido várias conversas noturnas sobre o jovem Pontas Júnior, e sua única conclusão havia sido que ambos amavam Harry mais que suas próprias vidas e queriam, mais do que nada no mundo, que ele fosse feliz. E neste momento, a única maneira que eles conseguiam enxergar para fazê-lo se sentir feliz novamente era contar a ele que Sirius estava vivo. Infelizmente, Dumbledore não deixava, e ambos haviam criado um profundo desgosto no fundo dos seus estômagos pelo diretor de Hogwarts.

"Só olhe pra ele, Aludo. Ele está miserável." Sirius disse tristemente. Remus baixou sua vista para Harry, e ele realmente parecia completamente miserável. Ele tinha uma grande quantidade de comida em seu prato, mas não estava comendo - ele estava somente puxando ele de um lado ao outro pelo prato com o garfo. Parecia a Remo que ele estava tentando ver quantas pêras ele conseguia pôr na sua porção de purê de batatas. De repente, Harry parou. Seu garfo estava na metade do trajeto entre as pêras e o purê, e parecia que cada músculo do seu corpo havia ficado tenso.

"Sirius, olhe para o Harry." Remo disse urgentemente, seus olhos nunca deixando o garoto sentado rígido no banco.

"Isto é exatamente o que eu acabei de falar, Rem." Sirius falou, enquanto enchia seu copo de suco de abóbora.

"Não, Sirius, há algo errado com ele." Nisso, a cabeça de Sirius virou rapidamente para Harry, e quando o viu, ele derrubou a jarra cheia de suco que começou a se espalhar em toda a mesa, molhando todos os professores e escorrendo para o chão.

"Honestamente, Professor!" Exclamou Minerva enquanto ela pegava um guardanapo para tentar fazer o suco não manchar suas roupas. "Você não poderia pelo menos ser um pouco mais--" ela parou no meio da frase quando viu Sirius e Remo olhando horrorizados na direção na mesa da Grifinória. Ela se virou para ver o que eles estavam olhando, e imediatamente ela notou Harry e esqueceu o suco de abóbora derramado, que agora estava escorrendo livremente no seu colo. "Alvo..." ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei, Minerva, eu estou olhando para ele." Alvo estava agora extremamente tenso, e agora todos os olhos dos professores estavam grudados em Harry. Rony e Hermione estavam frenéticos, tentando atrair sua atenção, lançando olhadas suplicantes à mesa dos professores de vez em quando. Parecia que Harry estava... ouvindo algo muito, MUITO atentamente.

De repente sua cabeça virou para a esquerda, e numa fração de segundo ele estava de pé, levantando-se da mesa da Grifinória e apontando sua varinha para alguma coisa no outro canto do salão. "ESTUPEFAÇA!" Ele gritou enquanto saia da mesa e corria pelo salão, olhando embaixo da mesa o tempo todo. "Que droga!" Ele gritou frustrado. Todos os professores estavam levantados agora, varinhas empunhadas, esperando, procurando, pelo o que Harry estava tão desesperadamente tentando encontrar. Então ele gritou, "Todos levantem seus pés! Levantem eles logo!" Surpresos, ninguém o questionou, e todos fizeram o que ele havia pedido o mais rápido possível, alguns sentando em cima dos seus pés, outros levantando eles em cima do banco. E, no espaço desocupado na mesa da Grifinória, o alvo de Harry estava plenamente visível. Um rato cinza gordo com uma pata prata estava correndo o mais rápido que suas pequenas patinhas o permitiam na direção da porta do Saguão Principal, freneticamente tentando fugir de Harry. Quando ele virou sua cabeça para olhar Harry, ele deu um terrível guincho antes--

"ESTUPEFAÇA!" Harry berrou.

O feitiço atingiu o rato diretamente no seu peito, e ele caiu, deixando os ocupantes do Saguão Principal em um silêncio chocado. Harry correu até o rato desacordado, quase tropeçando nos seus próprios pés para chegar lá, e pegou o rato e o olhou com desgosto e sussurrou uma palavra cheia de ódio.

_"Rabicho."_


	3. Chapter 3

O silêncio no Salão Principal era ensurdecedor. Ninguém ousava se mover. Enquanto a maioria dos estudantes não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo, ou porque Harry havia agido tão desesperadamente para pegar o pequeno rato gordo no canto do Salão, todos entendiam que o que quer que fosse, quaisquer razões que Harry tivesse, elas eram grandes, impactantes... e principalmente, perigosas. Então todos estavam paralisados, observando, esperando, para que alguém se movesse.

Harry ainda estava em pé exatamente no mesmo lugar onde ele havia capturado Rabicho, sua respiração profunda, irregular, e raivosa. Ele estava segurando o rato tão firmemente que alguém até poderia pensar que ele fosse morrer se o libertasse. E por dentro, isto era exatamente o que Harry sentia. Sua mente estava rodando, dando voltas, virando. Tantos pensamentos e fatos estavam voando pela sua cabeça que Harry sentiu-se tonto, como se ele estivesse se movendo entre o ar rarefeito até um universo irreal. E de repente, seu cérebro clareou e ele só conseguia pensar uma coisa: _Sirius estaria livre._

Esta realização imediatamente estimulou um ódio e uma raiva em Harry que ele nunca soubera que possuía. Um ódio por ele próprio, por Rabicho, pelo destino. Desde que Harry havia encontrado seu padrinho, tudo o que ele havia desejado era a liberdade de Sirius, e que ele fossem viver juntos. O passe de Sirius para a liberdade, o passe de Harry para a felicidade, era Rabicho. Este passe estava sobre suas maõs. Mas não havia mais ninguém para libertar. Ninguém para morar com ele. Ninguém para ser sua família. Sirius havia morrido. Harry tinha visto ele cair, e além disso, Harry era a razão de Sirius ter caído. Harry odiava a si mesmo por ter sido tão burro a ponto de cair na armadilha de Voldemort. Harry odiava Rabicho por ser um pequeno traidor assassino e mentiroso. E Harry odiava Sirius por tê-lo deixado sozinho. Harry instantaneamente tinha se sentido envergonhado no minuto que este pensamento cruzou sua mente, e, sentindo a súbita necessidade de fazer algo para interromper esta dolorosa rede de pensamentos, ele demoradamente ergueu os olhos para a mesa dos professores. E quando fez isto, a emoção visível nestes olhos esmeraldas era suficiente para deixar qualquer um inconsciente.

E por um momento, todos estavam sem sentidos. Alvo e Harry olharam um para o outro, e por toda a raiva, a alegria, o arrependimento, e a inacreditável dor nos seus olhos, Alvo compreendeu o que Harry queria.

Alvo olhou para o outro lado e encarou o amontoado de estudante. Suas faces estavam demonstrando confusão, medo, e curiosidade. Alvo ergueu sua voz, quebrando o silêncio opressor, e disse, "Monitores, por favor levem os estudantes de volta aos dormitórios. Nós iremos informá-los de quaisquer necessidades de manhã. Obrigado."

No mesmo momento que Dumbledore acabou de falar, o salão irrompeu em urgentes sussuros e movimentos. Pessoas estavam saindo depressa do Salão Principal, os primeiranistas seguindo os monitores com olhos arregalados. No meio do pequeno caos que havia se criado, Harry ainda estava em pé, preso ao chão, não tendo se movimentado um centímetro desde que seus dedos haviam se fechado ao redor de Rabicho.

Sirius, exatamente como Harry, estava de pé, congelado na mesma posição desde da primeira vez que ele havia visto o que Harry havia capturado. Quando Harry havia se erguido, apontando sua varinha em um alvo invisível do outro lado do salão, o coração de Sirius havia subido à sua garganta por causa do temor pela segurança de Harry. Ele sabia que qualquer coisa que havia deixado Harry com tanto pânico deveria ser importante. Ele havia acabado de decidir que pularia sobre a mesa dos professores e se juntaria ao seu afilhado quando Harry gritou para todos se erguerem, e no segundo que ele viu aquele mentiroso, trapaceiro, nojento e miserável rato fugindo por baixo da mesa da Grifinória, ele gelou de choque e fúria. Agora, ele estava aturdido. Ele havia tido a mesma reação de Harry: haviam tantos pensamentos voando pela sua cabeça que ele não conseguia identificá-los. Ele vagamente percebeu que alguém pôs a mão sobre seu ombro, sacudindo levemente e chamando seu nome. Ele o ignorou, até que a sacudela tornou-se mais urgente e ele ouviu alguém ao seu lado dizer quieta, mas forçadamente, "SIRIUS! Saia dessa, cara!"

Sirius tremeu e olhou para Remo que o estava encarando um olhar preocupado e excitado. Ele, então, olhou ao seu redor e deu uma pequena exclamação de surpresa quando ele percebeu que o Salão Principal estava agora vazio exceto pelos professores, que ainda estavam na sua mesa, Harry, Rony e Hermione. Rony e Hermione estavam juntos no canto do salão, próximos a mesa dos professores - Sirius podia vê-los pelo canto do olho. "Remo.." ele sussurou. Seu olhar, entretanto, estava focado completamente em Harry, que ainda não havia se movido.

"Remo, por que ele não está se mexendo?" ele murmurou quietamente, pensando imediatamente que Harry possivelmente havia se machucado sem que ele percebesse isso. "Ele não está machucado, está? Eu vou matar ele, Remo, eu vou matá-lo... . Oh Harry... o traidor idiota... rato nojento" Sirius havia perguntado uma pergunta coerente sobre a saúde de Harry antes de seus pensamentos se misturarem até que ele estava resmungando com fúria brilhando nos seus olhos. Entretanto, quando Dumbledore falou, seus murmúrios pararam, e ele prestou total atenção ao seu redor, cada músculo do seu corpo tenso com antecipação, preocupação, e raiva.

"Harry?" Alvo perguntou quieta porém firmemente. Ele não teve resposta. "Harry?" Ele perguntou um pouco mais alo dessa vez. Ainda sem resposta. No momento em que Alvo abria sua boca para perguntar de novo, Snape adiantou-se e disse duramente, "POTTER! De alguma maneira capturar Pettigrew afetou sua audição, ou você simplesmente é tão estúpido que não consegue encontrar uma reposta adequada ao diretor?"

Nisto, todos os olhos, incluindo os de Harry viraram-se para encarar Snape. Rony havia dado um passo a frente e estava sendo segurado por Hermione, que estava sussurando freneticamnte no seu ouvido. Minerva, Sirius e Remo tinham olhares de fúria e desgosto nas suas faces e a mão de Remo havia apertado o ombro de Sirius como um aviso silêncioso para ele não fazer nada estúpido. Harry, apesar disso, estava olhando para ele calmamente e tão frio como uma barata, fato que só serviu para enfurecer Snape, mas não antes de Dumbledore perceber o pequeno vestígio de triunfo e satisfação nos seus olhos.

A voz firme e controlada de Harry trouxe a atenção de todos de volta a ele. "Apesar do quanto você goste de se entreter com o conceito do meu... pequeno nível de inteligência, eu posso lhe assegurar que eu não sou estúpido". Harry replicou com confiança e zombaria. Ele continuou, " "E apesar do quanto eu adoraria continuar esta maravilhosa conversa com você, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer."

Com isso ele caminhou até a mesa dos professores e ficou diretamente na frente de Dumbledore. Ele olhou nos seus olhos e estendeu sua mão, como se fosse deixar o rato na mesa, mas parou. Seu braço ficou suspenso no ar, estendido na direção de Dumbledore, segurando Rabicho firmemente. Harry percebeu que estava tremendo, mas não tinha a mínima idéia de quando o tremor havia começado.

No momento em que Harry hesitou, Remo sabia o que estava se passado na cabeça dele. A última vez que Harry havia deixado Rabicho ir, ele havia fugido. A última vez que Harry havia decido não matá-lo, mas entregá-lo, ele havia escapado pelos dedos deles e teve uma grande participação na ressurreição de Voldemort. Remo podia ver os olhos de Harry se movendo, debatendo consigo mesmo o que ele deveria fazer. Remo, ignorando a fúria que estava ameaçando tomar conta dele e forçando os pensamentos de matar Rabicho para fora de sua mente, pensou logicamente; disposto a ajudar Harry a tomar a decisão correta. _Vamos, Harry. Nós temos ele dessa vez, nós vamos prendê-lo. Ele irá ser julgado, e irá pra Azkaban. Sirius vai ficar livre. Você pode fazer isto, Harry, vamos..._

O braço de Harry moveu vagarosamente de volta, como se fosse colocar o rato longe de Dumbledore e no alcance da varinha. Remo ouviu Sirius prender a respiração ao seu lado, e sabia que Sirius estava pensando a mesma coisa que ele. Harry nunca seria capaz de acalmar sua consciência se ele matasse Rabicho. Mas, nesse momento, Harry moveu seu braço propositalmente e, apesar dele ainda estar tremendo, ele abriu os seus dedos num rápido movimento e largou o rato sobre a mesa. Todos os professores deram um coletivo suspiro de alívio, e Harry fechou seus olhos e respirou profundamente para recuperar o controle das suas emoções.

Quando ele abriu os seus olhos novamente, o tremor incontrolável que havia tomado conta do seu corpo havia cessado, e seus olhos estavam ocultos então nenhuma emoção podia ser vista por eles. Ele ergueu sua cabeça e falou com uma voz firme, "Professor Dumbledore, você poderia conjurar uma jaula pra ele?"

"Sim, Harry, eu creio que posso." Dumbledore respondeu com uma notável euforia presente na sua voz. Ele ergueu sua varinha e murmurou algumas palavras e uma jaula de metal bastante forte apareceu na sua frente. Ele a abriu e ergueu e colocou vários feitiços nela para finalmente colocar o rato no seu interior e trancá-la. "Eu coloquei alguns feitiços na jaula para ter certeza que o sr. Pettigrew não tenha nenhuma chance de escapar, e eu também coloquei um feitiço no próprio sr. Pettigrew para não deixar ele se transformar até o seu julgamento." Aqui, Dumbledore pausou e o encarou pensativo antes de perguntar, "Você QUER que ele tenha um julgamento, não é verdade, sr. Potter?"

Harry olhou para Rabicho com determinação e disse, "Sim." Ele ergueu seus olhos, encontrando os de Dumbledore firmemente e continuou, "Eu quero que meu padrinho esteja livre até o final da semana."

E Sirius sentiu algo explodir dentro dele enquanto pensava que iria estourar de alegria, e dois sorrisos idênticos apareceram nos rostos de Sirius e Remo.


	4. Chapter 4

Alvo sorriu levemente e olhou para mesa dos professores na direção de Sirius e Remo. Suas faces pareciam que iriam explodir se dessem um sorriso maior. _Finalmente depois de todos esses anos, Sirius pode finalmente ficar livre ... e ser feliz_. ele pensou alegremente. Ele se virou para Harry, e percebeu que Harry havia notado o seu olhar e estava o estudando curiosamente e, Alvo percebeu com um suspiro, levemente receoso. Harry iria naquele momento passar seus olhos pela mesa para ver o que Alvo estava olhando, mas antes que ele pudesse, Alvo falou quietamente de novo, sobre o pedido feito por Harry. "Eu prometo a você, Harry, que eu vou me garantir que isto seja feito. Sirius _será _livre." Ele observou Harry atentamente por um instante enquanto aparecia um pequeno sorriso no rosto do garoto, e então voltou sua atenção para Rony e Hermione, que estava em pé, de boca aberta e em choque no canto do salão o tempo todo. "Rony, Hermione, porque vocês e Harry não vão dormir?"

Rony e Hermione pareciam ter sido tirados do choque com isto, e caminharam até Harry e se moveram até ficarem um em cada lado do garoto. Enquanto eles estavam saindo, Rony dando um tapinha no ombro de Harry, e o braço de Hermione se enrolou em volta do seu pulso. Harry sorriu suavemente e andou com pernas trêmulas para fora do salão.

Enquanto Alvo observava suas costas, ele sentiu uma gostosa sensação subindo no seu peito e sentiu-se extremamente satisfeito. Ele finalmente havia feito uma promessa a Harry que poderia cumprir.

De volta a Torre da Grifinória, o trio estava surpreso por achar o salão comunal vazio. "Os outros monitores devem ter mandado os outros para a cama." Hermione ponderou suavemente. Ela, então, virou-se para Harry antes de subir a escada que ia ao dormitório das garotas e o abraçou, sussurando, "Parabéns Harry, Sirius estaria tão orgulhoso de você." Harry olhou para o chão e de volta para ela e replicou sincera e quietamente, "Obrigado Hermione." Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, deu um beijo na sua bochecha, e subiu as escadas para ir dormir.

Harry olhou rapidamente para Rony antes de se virar e subir as escadas para o dormitório dos garotos. No momento antes de eles entrarem, Rony parou Harry ao colocar uma mão no seu braço. Harry suspirou e falou pacientemente, "O que foi, Rony?"

Rony pareceu hesitante, e respondeu, "Ah.. Você sabe o que Hermione falou... que Sirius estaria orgulhoso de você?" Harry assentiu, seus olhos instantaneamente cheios de dor. Rony percebeu e continuou rapidamente, "Bom, Eu só queria que você soubesse.. que... eu--" ele respirou profundamente e disse, "Eu _estou_ orgulhoso de você, cara."

Harry olhou para Rony e sua expressão suavizou-se, e a dor em seus olhos diminuiu lentamente. A voz de Harry saiu quebrada e fraca quando ele disse, "Obrigado, Rony. Isso significa muito pra mim." Harry falou poucas palavras, mas a expressão da sua face e dos olhos mostraram a Rony o quanto ele havia apreciado essas palavras.

Rony somente sorriu e assentiu, abrindo a porta para o dormitório. Dentro, Neville, Dino e Simas estavam todos olhando para Harry esperançosos. Quando eles não viram nenhuma reação por parte dele, eles se viraram para Rony, que só balançou sua cabeça, indicando que não perguntassem e que deixassem Harry sozinho. Dino e Simas assentiram e fecharam as cortinas das suas camas, murmurando quietamente "boa noite". Neville, entretanto, havia se aproximado consideravelmente de Harry durante o quinto ano, especialmente depois do ocorrido no Departamento de Mistérios, e estava preocupado com ele. Ele estava olhando para Harry com preocupação, questionando Rony com silenciosas perguntas com seus olhos. Harry estava se movendo ao redor da sua cama, preparando-se para ir dormir, e Rony o seguiu com o canto dos seus olhos antes de murmurar a Neville, "Te conto depois". Neville concordou, deu mais uma olhadela para Harry, e fechou as cortinas da sua cama.

Rony e Harry continuaram a se despir e se aprontar para entrar na cama por mais alguns minutos, antes de um Harry com pijamas virar-se para Rony e dizer suavemente "Noite, cara... e obrigado." Rony deu um pequeno sorriso e disse, "Qualquer hora, Harry. Noite."

Com isto ambos os garotos subiram na cama, puxaram as cortinas e deitaram para irem dormir. Em poucos minutos, o ronco ritmado de Rony veio da esquerda de Harry, Quando ele tinha certeza de que todos os outros estavam dormindo, Harry esticou seu braço para o criado-mudo para pegar sua varinha e, quando a alcançou, murmurou, "_Silencio_." Harry sabia que os pesadelos que ele tinha todas as noites o faziam murmurar e se mexer, às vezes até gritar, e a última coisa que ele queria era acordar toda a Torre da Grifinória na sua primeira noite de volta a Hogwarts. Em vez de recolocar a varinha de novo em cima do criado-mudo, ele a pôs embaixo do travesseiro, e ele distantemente ouviu a voz áspera de Olho-Tonto Moody gritando "Vigilância Constante!" no seu ouvido. Ele sorriu e fechou seus olhos, desejando pelo menos quatro horas de sono tranqüilo. Entretanto, Harry não deve ter ouvido "Vigilância Constante!" alto o bastante no seu ouvido, porque ele não percebeu que pela primeira vez desde que aprendeu Occlumência, com o excitamento e distração da captura de Rabicho, ele havia esquecido de limpar sua mente. Em poucos minutos de sono, Harry estava imerso em uma grotesca e horrorrosa visão, e pela primeira vez na sua vida, Harry desejou que ele só estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

_Comensais da Morte estavam em todo lugar, atacando uma pequena cidade, queimando tudo até _só sobrarem ruínas_. Dois Comensais estavam perseguindo um garoto pequeno pela rua, atirando a maldição Cruciatus nele simultaneamente com mais outro quando o garoto foi encurralado. Outros cinco estavam posicionados fora de uma grande construção, olhando para as janelas onde uma família de seis pessoas parecia estar encurralada. Um por um, eles os mataram, observando com prazer quando eles os jogaram pela janela, a queda quebrando os corpos já sem vida. Três comensais da morte estavam falando animadamente com um outro, e Harry reconheceu suas vozes de outros pesadelos. Macnair, Nott e Malfoy. Eles estavam rindo, e apontando para três garotas que estavam tentando se esconder em um beco. Eles as alcançaram e prenderam elas contra a parede, e Malfoy silibou maliciosamente: "Querem brincar, queridas?" _Agora, Harry já estava suando abundantemente, seu pijama grudado no seu corpo como se fosse uma segunda pele. Se ele não tivesse silenciado seu redora respiração áspera de Harry teria sido ouvida pelo quarto silencioso. Entretanto, a visão estava muito longe de acabar, e o pior estava por vir._ De repente Harry estava dentro de uma sala, e havia um jovem casal lutando com vários Comensais da Morte. O homem deu um soco em um comensal, e a mulher chutou outro na virilha. Eles continuaram a tentar se defender e atacar os Comensais da Morte com tanta ferocidade que até parecia que eles podiam ter uma chance. Nessa hora, uma voz alta e aguda de mulher disse de um dos cantos da sala, "Ah, seus inúteis, deixe-me lidar com eles!" Ela caminhou para frente e apontou sua varinha no jovem e exclamou, "CRUCIO!". Quando ele caiu no chão, gritando e gemendo de dor, ela se virou para a mulher, que estava observando seu marido horrorrizada, e fez o mesmo. Ambos estavam no chão, convulsando e guinchando de dor. Ela manteve a_ _maldição_ _nele por alguns minutos, até_ _eventualmente até mesmo_ _alguns Comensais da Morte pensarem que a mulher misteriosa devia livrar o jovem casal logo. Mas ela não livrou. Ela manteve ambos sobre o efeito da maldição, rindo sadicamente deles o tempo todo._ E Harry, no seu subconsiente, sabia imediatamente quem era. Bellatriz Lestrange. Fúria encheu cada centímentro do seu corpo contra a assassinada de Sirius e ele assistiu quando ele finalmente cancelou a maldiçãoe eles ficarem completamente moles, seus olhos desfocados, suas bocas levemente abertas - somente "sombras" das pessoas que eles costumavam ser. Uma forte raiva brotou em Harry, e ele não queria nada mais do que matar aquela mulher que havia torturado e matado tantas pessoas na sua vida. Harry queria matá-la pelo casal que havia acabado de perder sua sanidade, por Neville, por Sirius, e por ele mesmo. Porque aquela... _coisa_ havia assassinado seu padrinho.

Infelizmente, perdido na sua raiva, ele não percebeu um Comensal da Morte no canto mais afastada da sala, atirando feitiços no grupo de pessoas inocentes. Entretanto, se ele observa-se perto o suficiente, alguém poderia dizer que os feitiços tinham uma cor levemente diferente do resto, e apesar do Comensal da Morte estava fazendo um bom trabalho em esconder isto, ele estava quase... tentando errar. Mas Harry estava tão bravo com Bellatrix para perceber este solitário Comensal da Morte. Na verdade, ninguém o notou. Mas alguém _havia_ notado o raiva de Harry. Voldemort havia de repente sentiu a presença de Harry na sua mente e gritou em uma fúria gelada, "_POTTER!"_

Quando o furioso grito de Voldemort causou o solitário Comensal da Morte levantar a cabeça, prestando atenção, Harry acordou, gritando e arfando enquanto sua cicatriz explodiu em dor.

Harry não podia respirar. Ele não podia pensar, mover, fazer nada. Ele não sabia de nada a não ser a dor que estava sentido. Parecia que alguém estava batendo na sua cabeça com um martelo várias vezes. As mãos de Harry estavam coladas sobre sua cicatriz, e seus olhos estavam firmemente fechados. Ele estava tremendo, e podia ainda sentir a fúria de Voldemort. A dor era tão intensa que estava fazendo ele ficar enjoado, e ele saiu da cama e de algum jeito, caminhou até o banheiro. Quando chegou lá, ele vomitou por algum tempo. Devagar, bem devagar, a dor começou a passar, até que uma hora ele só tinha pequenas latejos de dor na sua cicatriz. "Eu realmente irritei ele dessa vez." ele murmurou amargamente para si mesmo. "Grande Vigilância Constante."

Harry suspirou e se ergueu, fazendo uma careta quando sua cicatriz latejou dolorosamente e o mundo rodou por um minuto. No momento que o banheiro parou de rodar, ele limpou sua boca e voltou para cama. Ele se deitou, e colocou seus braços sobre seus olhos e respirou profundamente algumas vezes. Ele estava exausto, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria voltar a dormir essa noite. Toda vez que ele fechava os olhos, ele podia ver Bellatrix torturando aquele inocente casal e sua risada maligna ecoava nos seus ouvidos. Harry sabia que enquanto ele vivesse, ele nunca esqueceria sua risada cruel ou a voz zombateira.

Só pensando sobre isto Harry sentiu-se levemente enjoado de novo, então ele deu uma pequena balançada de cabeça para tentar clarear sues pensamentos. Entretanto, esse movimento resultou em ondas de dor na sua cabeça e fez uma pequena nota mental para não fazer isso de novo por algum tempo. Harry suspirou e se sentou. Ele nunca podia voltar a dormir depois de seus pesadelos, que haviam piorado progressivamente desde junho, então, durante o verão na casa dos Dursleys, ele havia criado uma lista de coisa para fazer depois de ter um. Ele sairia da cama e faria vários exercícios e treinaria táticas que ajudariam a crescer seus músculos. Ridículo, sim, mas ele havia decidido que ele não tinha músculos suficientes, e que todos os feitiços do mundo não o ajudariam se ele não pudesse alcançar um comensal que estivesse correndo para lançar um nele. Feitiços também não ajudariam se ele ficasse sem sua varinha. Portanto, depois de um pesadelo, ele sairia da cama e faria abdominais - qualquer coisa que ele pudesse lembrar que fizesse melhorar seus músculos. E em alguma hora no final de julho, ele havia prazerosamente percebido que seus exercícios estavam funcionando e que ele estava consideravelmente mais forte do que era em junho. Entretanto, seus pesadelos normalmente não vinham com dolorosas dores de cabeça que aumentavam dez vezes mais cada hora que ele a mexesse. Ele não podia nem movê-la, e não queria nem pensar o que aconteceria se ele fizesse um abdominal.

Como Harry não podia dormir e nem se exercitar, ele decidiu que daria uma caminhada pelo castelo. Ele estava começando a sentir-se preso pelas paredes do seu dormitório, e caminhar não envolvia muitos movimentos de cabeça. Ele se levantou e olhou para si mesmo. Ele ainda estava vestido seu pijama - uma velha camiseta cinza e uma larga calça vermelha, mas não tinha a mínima vontade de trocar de roupa. Decidindo que ninguém iria vê-lo de qualquer jeito, ele desceu lentamente para o salão comunal e saiu pela buraco do retrato, suspirando e pensando,

"Primeira noite na escola e eu já estou com problemas."


	5. Chapter 5

Enquanto isso, Sirius e Remo estavam se espreguiçando no escritório de Dumbledore - Remus no sofá e Sirius em uma cadeira com os pés apoiados em uma pequena mesa. Eles haviam acabado de retornar do Ministério da Magia, mais especificadamente, do escritório de Cornélio Fudge, e agora, Sirius era um homem livre. Sirius tinha ficado embaixo da capa de invisibilidade de Moody enquanto Dumbledore e Remo falavam com Fudge. Sirius assistiu divertido quando as emoções de Fudge passaram de raiva, por ter sido acordado no meio da noite, para tremores de medo, pelo fato de Sirius Black estar em algum lugar na mesma sala que ele, para chocado e surpreso, por causa da estória que havia sido descoberta com a captura de Pedro Pettigrew. Fudge podia ser um idiota completo, mas depois de ouvir a estória de Pettigrew, que estava sobre a influência de Veritaserum, e depois disso, a estória de Sirius, também sobre a influência de Veritaserum, até mesmo _ele_ compreendeu que Sirius era inocente. Fudge prendeu Pettigrew em Azkaban por ser um seguidor de Voldemort, por trair Tiago e Lily Potter e Sirius Black e pelo assassinato de doze pessoas. Pettigrew ficaria em Azkaban até o o conselho dos bruxos anunciar sua punição oficial - prisão perpétua ou o beijo do dementador.

Fudge então assinou dois documentos - um perdão oficial para Sirius Black, livrando ele de todas as acusações e anunciando ele como um homem livre, e o outro, um pedido de desculpas oficial do Ministério da Magia, depositando 140,000 galeões no cofre de Sirius no Gringotts - 100,000 galeões por cada ano que ele passou em Azkaban e 50,000 galeões por cada ano que ele passou fugindo. Alvo, Sirius e Remo então haviam retornado a Hogwarts, e estavam agora sentados no escritório de Dumbledore, falando sobre a liberdade adquirida por Sirius.

Sirius, que agora parecia Sirius e não Professor Brion, estava falando emocionado. "Por Merlin, Aluado. Eu estou livre. Depois de todos esses anos... eu estou livre." Remus sorriu suavemente para ele, mas observou com preocupação quando a expressão de Sirius se fechou. "Rabicho..." Sirius cuspiu. "Ele está finalmente recebendo o que merece. Eu espero que eles dêem o Beijo nele, eu realmente quero isso."

Remo se moveu do sofá e sentou numa cadeira ao lado de Sirius. Ele pôs uma mão no seu ombro e disse, "Não pense nele, Sirius. Ele não merece estar na sua mente. Pense sobre ser livre. Sem mais esconderijos, nem viver na sede da Ordem... você é um homem livre, Sirius. Você poderá caminhar pelo Beco Diagonal _sem_ centenas de Aurores e Dementadores te perseguindo." Remo parou nessa hora e riu divertido "Sem nem mencionar, que se você quiser algum dia ir na Torre da Grifinória de novo, você não terá que atacar e matar de susto o retrato da Madame Gorda.

Sirius olhou para Remo e sua expressão suavizou-se em divertimento. "Você tem razão, meu amigo Aluado. Na verdade, você está completamente certo. Você sempre foi o inteligente." Ambos olharam um para o outro e sorriram, ambos mais felizes do que já haviam estado em dezesseis anos.

De repente os olhos de Sirius ganharam um brilho excitado, e ele disse entusiasticamente, "Você sabe o que isso significa, Remus? Eu ser livre?" ele perguntou, sua voz tremendo com antecipadação.

"Isso significa muitas coisas, Almofadinhas, mas me conte a que você está se referindo." Remo replicou com um vestígio de divertimento na sua voz. Sirius havia tirado os pés de cima da mesa e estava literalmente pulando na cadeira como uma criança de cinco anos.

"HARRY!" Sirius gritou alegremente "EU GANHO A GUARDA DE HARRY!"

O sorriso de Remo se transformou numa grande gargalhada, por causa dos atos de Sirius e da sua própria felicidade. "Sim, Almofadinhas, você ganha. Ele poder--"

Mas Remo foi cortado, porque Sirius havia começado a dançar pela sala, cantando, "HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY! HARRY!"

Remo olhou para ele por um momento, sua face sem expressão, antes de cair da cadeira e começar a dar grandes gargalhadas. Alvo Dumbledore estava assistindo a cena sentado na cadeira atrás de sua escrivaninha, e estava agora rindo da visão hilária de Sirius, que ainda estava dançando pelo escritório gritando "HARRY!" o mais forte que conseguia, e Remo, que estava no chão, se matando de rir, e de sua face que começava a parecer com um tomate.

Quando Sirius parou de dançar e Remo havia ganhado um pouco da sua compostura, Sirius olhou para Remo e disse sinceramente, "Ele vai ir viver comigo, Aluado. é o que eu sempre "quis" desde quando ele nasceu, e isso finalmente vai acontecer."

Remo abriu um sorriso e falou, "Lembra daquela vez que Harry devia ter... uns 10 meses e você tentou seqüestrar ele colocando-o dentro da sua jaqueta porque você queria levá-lo pro seu flat para ele "passar uns dias" na sua casa?" Sirius começou a rir enquanto Remo continuava, "Mas Lily pegou você quando sua jaqueta começou a "soluçar"? Ah, a sua cara era muito engraçada! Era a expressão da inocência, e eu pensei que Lily ia matar você! Eu juro, o rosto dela estava tão vermelho quanto o cabelo." Nessa hora, Sirius estava rindo tanto que ele estava chorando, se segurando na cadeira mais próxima e Dumbledore esta rindo alegremente.

Sirius sorriu e disse, "Mas você tem que admitir, Aluado, seria muito legal se ele passasse uns dias comigo, e aqueles eram os soluços mais fofos do mundo."

"Eles eram, Almofadinhas, isso eles eram." Remo concordou.

O sorriso de Sirius suavizou-se, sua face adquiriu uma expressão adorável e seus olhos brilharam de felicidade quando ele disse, "Eu amo ele, Remo. Mais do que tudo no mundo."

Remo sorriu e colocou um braço em volta dele e falou, "Eu sei que você ama, Sirius. Todos nós amamos ele."

Sirius assentiu serenamente antes de se virar para Dumbledore, e pulando nas pontas dos pés disse, "Quando eu posso contar a ele, Alvo? Amanhã? Depois de amanhã? Depois depois de amanhã? Caramba, pra que esperar esse tempo todo? Vamos acordar ele agora e ..." e ele se virou e começou a ir na direção da porta quando Alvo disse, "Eu acho que eu ainda não posso deixar você contar isso a ele, Sirius."

Sirius gelou. Ele deu meia-volta, todos os vestígios de humor e alegria desaparecendo instantaneamente e ele aproximou-se furioso da escrivaninha de Dumbledore.

"O que você quer dizer com 'eu ainda não posso deixar você contar isso a ele'? Eu estou livre, Alvo, LIVRE, e isto é o que nós dois estamos esperando desde que eu o conheci!"

Alvo suspirou e disse, "Eu sei, Sirius, acredite em mim, eu sei, mas --"

Sirius o cortou, "NÃO! VOCÊ OBVIAMENTE _NÃO _SABE, SENÃO VOCÊ NÃO IRIA NEM PENSAR DE FAZER ISTO COM ELE!"

Sirius estava furioso e deu uma olhada assassina para Dumbledore. Alvo sentiu que Sirius não iria se dar por vencido sem uma briga então ele se levantou e disse firmemente, "Eu sinto muito, Sirius, eu odeio ter que fazer isso, mas eu não posso permitir isso. Harry não pode saber que você está vivo até que ele tenha dominado Oclumência. Nós não podemos arriscar a possibilidade de Voldemort obter esta informação--"

Sirius o interrompeu de novo. "OBTER _QUAL_ INFORMAÇÃO, ALVO? EU ESTOU LIVRE, ESTARÁ EM TODOS OS JORNAIS QUE O MAIS FAMOSO ASSASSINO AINDA VIVO _NÃO É_ UM ASSASSINO! VOLDEMORT PODE SER MALIGNO MAS ELE NÃO É BURRO, ISSO VAI PROVAVELMENTE DIZER A ELE QUE EU ESTOU VIVO!"

A voz de Alvo só aumentou um oitavo quando ele falou, "Sim, ele irá saber que você está vivo, mas ele não irá saber onde você está ou o que você está fazendo! Se nós contarmos a Harry e Voldemort ainda puder entrar na mente dele ele irá encontrar memórias de você lá, que irão mostrar que você está perto dele! E desde que Harry está obviamente em Hogwarts, para estar perto dele você teria que estar em Hogwarts também! Você está certo, Voldemort não é burro, ele iria descobrir onde você está e está é uma informação importantíssima, tanto para a Ordem quanto para Harry! Diga-me que você vê a lógica disto, Sirius! Eu sei que você vê!"

Sirius estava espumando de raiva, e quando ele respondeu ele falou com uma voz tão quieta e fria que deu arrepios em Remo e Alvo. "Eu vejo, Alvo, mas isso não quer dizer que está certo. Nós estamos em guerra, e na guerra há riscos para tudo. Este é um risco que eu estou disposto a tomar."

Alvo e Sirius permaneceram em pé, olhando furiosamente um para o outro, ambos firmes na crença que estavam certos. A tensão era tão forte que podia ser cortada com uma faca, mas ela foi quebrada quando uma figura vestida com as roupas pretas de Comensais de Morte entrou rapidamente no escritório. Os três homens viraram-se e puxaram suas varinhas, apontando-as na direção do intruso.

Severo Snape retirou seu capuz e passou por Sirius e Remo até a mesa de Dumbledore, arfando fortemente. Ele parecia exausto, preocupado e horrorizado. Essas três emoções eram tão dificíeis de serem vistas no rosto de Snape que, por mais que Sirius e Remo odiavam ter que admitir, eles logo estavam preocupados com ele. Alvo obviamente também estava, e ele saiu de trás de sua mesa e colocou uma mão nos ombros de Snape. "O que foi, Severo?" Ele perguntou suavemente, preocupação no lugar da raiva que sentia a alguns instantes atrás.

Tentando respirar, Severo tentou falar, mas ele não conseguia dizer pensamentos ou frases completas. "Voldemort... atacou cidade... horrível... Lestrange... Longbottoms... gritou... Potter... sonhos..."

No segundo que a palavra "Potter" saiu dos lábios de Snape, Sirius estava correndo a toda velocidade do escritório de Dumbledore para o salão comunal da Grifinória, o único pensamento na sua cabeça centralizado em ver Harry.

Remo, vendo Sirius correr a toda velocidade do escritório de Dumbledore, xingou quietamente e correu atrás dele. Quando a gárgula levou Remo ao corredor, ele virou Sirius virando uma esquina no outro lado do corredor. Remus correu atrás dele, gritando, "ALMOFADINHAS, ESPERE!"

Sirius o ignorou e continuou indo na direção da Torre da Grifinória. "Merda!" Remo murmurou, exasperado. Ele aumentou sua velocidade e finalmente o alcançou na entrada do Salão Principal antes que Sirius pudesse ir para as escadas. Ele o agarrou e disse áspero, "Sirius, pare!"

Harry estava andando sem direção pelo castelo, tentando pensar em outra coisa sem ser a visão. Entretanto, todas as vezes que seus pensamentos se afastavam dela, eles iam para Rabicho. Harry também não queria pensar sobre isto, então seus pensamentos se perdiam e iam se encontrar em Sirius. Ele TAMBÉM não queria pensar sobre isso, então ele forçava-os para qualquer outro lugar, e estes iam voltar para o começo, para a visão. Harry suspirou - isto era como o círculo de pensamentos do inferno. Ele não queria pensar - ele não queria sentir, não queria existir.

Os pensamentos angustiados de Harry foram interrompidos pelo som forte de um par de passos. Harry agarrou sua varinha, e se encolheu contra a parede, entre as sombras. Fracamente, ele podia ouvir outros passos juntando-se aos primeiros. "Comensais da Morte não podem estar aqui, não é mesmo? Eles estavam naquela cidade..." Harry tentou assegurar a si mesmo que os Comensais da Morte não poderiam estar em Hogwarts, mas ele não estava tendo muito sucesso. Ele contornou uma esquina e parou na frente no Salão Principal, sua varinha firme em sua frente, pronto para enfeitiçar qualquer coisa se fosse necessário.

Harry podia ver vagamente duas figuras correndo na direção de uma escada, mas elas pararam no começo da escada. Harry se moveu nas sombras para poder olhar mais pero, e quando ele conseguiu, ele podia ver que uma das figuras agarrou a outra bruscamente e disse algo para ela, mas Harry não conseguiu identificar o que exatamente foi dito.

Ele chegou ainda mais pero, e reconheceu as duas figuras. A que estava segurando a outra pessoa era Remus, e ele estava segurando o professor Brion! "Mas o quê..." Harry sussurrou para si mesmo. Harry ainda chegou mais pero e se escondeu atrás de uma pequena estátua e ouviu o que eles estavam falando- eles pareciam estar brigando.

"Você ainda não pode contar a ele! Eu sei que você está zangado com Alvo, mas você ainda não pode contar ao Harry; Alvo está certo!" Remo falou zangado.

"Você ouviu o Seboso, Remo! Ele disse alguma coisa sobre Voldemort e Harry! Ele pode estar ferido! Eu _tenho_ que ter certeza que ele está bem, Remo!"

"Ah, merda." Harry pensou. Ele havia esquecido do professor Snape. Ele saberia que Harry havia visto o ataque dessa noite, e ele deve ter contado para Dumbledore... espere um pouco, Seboso? Mas só o pai dele e Sirius chamavam Snape disso... e ambos estavam mortos. E porque professor Brion se importava tanto com ele? 'Provavelmente porque eu sou a droga do Menino-que-Sobreviveu'. Harry pensou amargamente. Ele apertou os olhos e percebeu que o professor Brion não parecia estar normal. Harry percebeu outra estátua mais perto do par, e andou sigilosamente para de trás dela. Ele olhou fixamente para o professor Brion e percebeu que ele estava certo, não parecia com ele. Parecia... 'Não, não pode ser. Ele está morto. Eu só não olhei direito pra ele durante o banquete, é isso.' Harry pensou. 'Ele está morto' Ele repetiu para si mesmo mais firmemente. Mas não importava quantas vezes ele disse para si mesmo e quantas vezes ele fechava os olhos e os abria novamente, professor Brion ainda parecia...

"SIRIUS! Controle-se! Você irá vê-lo amanhã no café - na verdade, você vai vê-lo daqui a algumas horas no café - eu tenho certeza que Harry está bem! Se ele não estivesse ele iria falar com alguém--"

"NÃO, ELE NÃO IRIA, REMO, ELE NÃO IRIA! VOCÊ SABE QUE ELE NÃO IRIA! A única pessoa que ele contava era pra mim, e ele pensa que eu estou MORTO!"

"Sirius, está tudo bem--"

"COMO É QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM, REMO?! ELE MERECE SABER! EU ESTOU MENTINDO PRA ELE! EU NUNCA MENTI PRA ELE ANTES! TODO ESTE TEMPO QUE EU TENHO ESTADO VIVO E ELE ESTÁ TRISTE! POR MINHA CAUSA! EU _**NÃO POSSO**_ MACHUCAR O MEU AFILHADO ASSIM!"

Remo não sabia o que fazer. Sirius estava respirando, isso ele sabia. As emoções de uma pessoa só podem ser puxadas um tanto por um dia e isso estava puxando Sirius para a beira de um colapso. Remus ia disser algo, qualquer coisa, para tentar acalmar Sirius, mas quando ele olhou para ele, ele percebeu que sua face havia ficado pálida e seus olhos haviam se arregalado, e que ele não estava mais tentando se livrar de Remo para ir até Harry. Remo franziu a testa e no segundo que ele ia perguntar a Sirius o que estava errado, uma suave, ferida voz sussurrou atrás dele.

"Sirius?"


	6. Chapter 6

Gente, primeiro quero pedir desculpas pelo grande atraso do capítulo 5. Eu mandei o cápitulo um mês antes de ser postado aqui no site, mas a Willow estva com problemas no pc e só pode colocar o capítulo muito tempo depois. E em segundo, gostaria que vocês comentassem... Por favor!!

Vanilla07

00000000000000000000000

Remus paralizou-se, sentindo seu sangue gelar. Lentamente, dolorosamente devagar, ele largou o braço de Sirius e deu a volta, rezando por tudo que era mais sagrado que a voz que havia falado não pertencia a pessoa que Remo pensava que pertencia. Mas ele sentiu seu estômago afundar quando ele viu era a mesma pessoa. Remo sentiu o medo e o pânico aumentando dentro de si quando ele se virou completamente e encarou quem havia falado. Harry estava de pé de pijamas perto de uma estátua de uma bruxa velha, seu rosto completamente branco, enrijecido em uma expressão de incredulidade e mágoa com sua boca ligeramente aberta.

Harry mexeu a boca suavemente como se fosse falar algo, mas ele rapidamente parou ao perceber que não sabia o que dizer. Ele tampouco sabia o que sentir. Ao contrário de antes, quando ele havia capturado Rabicho, milhares de emoções NÃO estavam passando porHarry, como ele pensara que estariam. Harry sentia-se … _entorpecido_. Por alguns momentos, Harry só ficou parado, sentimentos e emoções dolorosamente começando a agitar quando a compreenção penetrou lentamente no seu cérebro. Harry havia se acostumado a nunca conseguir algo que precisava, e também a trabalhar com o destino contra ele. Mas, pela primeira vez, tudo que ele havia havia terrivelmente precisado, desejado com todas as suas forças, realmente estava acontecendo. Mas não da maneira que ele pensara que iria acontecer. E Harry não se sentia como ele pensara. Sirius estava vivo. O movimento do estômago de Harry que acompanhara esse percepção foi rapidamente subjulgado quando outra verdade lhe veio a cabeça. Uma verdade muito mais dolorosa. Sirius havia mentido para ele.

Uma parte de Harry queria correr até Sirius e abraçá-lo, segurá-lo tão forte quando pudesse para ter certeza que ele era real. Harry queria pedir desculpas, contar que o amava, que só queria ficar com ele, passar tempo com o padrinho, que estava _vivo._ Mas no instante que Harry deu um passo para frente para fazer exatamente isso, algo na sua mente estalou e ele lembrou do pesadelo que tinha freqüentemente na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Aquele aonde Sirius dizia a Harry que ele o odiava, como ele era imprestável e um assassino e que _ninguém jamais _iria amá-lo. E então a possibilidade se criou na mente de Harry: que a razão pela qual Sirius tinha mentido para ele, o traído, era que ele de fato odiava Harry. A mente de Harry de repente começou a oscilar. Sirius o odiava. Ele mentiu para ele sobre a sua morte porque ele queria que Harry acreditasse que estava morto - daquela maneira Sirius podia realmente estar vivo sem ter que cuidar de um afilhado estúpido, medíocre e assassino... Mas, não... Sirius não podia realmente pensar isso, podia? Esse era o Sirius do pesadelo. O Sirius verdadeiro se importava com ele. O Sirius que Harry sabia que havia escapado de Azkaban por sua causa, vivido numa caverna e comido ratos por ele, e corrido para o Ministério da Magia por ele... Harry estava confuso, ele estava afogando-se na sua própria cabeça incapaz de respirar, pensar ou mover. Sua mente era uma bagunça tão grande de pensamentos que parecia que seu cérebro havia se fundido e estava vazando pelos seus ouvidos. A única coisa que Harry sabia era que Sirius havia mentido para ele. A única pessoa na vida de Harry que ele confiava completamente, amava completamente, havia o traído. Ele não sabia o pôrque, mas sabia que tinha. Ele lentamente começou a balançar a cabeça, e deu um passo para trás, murmurando, "Não... não, isso não tá acontecendo..."

Sirius e Remo estavam encarando Harry apavorados, incapazes de falar, observando o rosto dele ficar tão pálido que era quase transparente, fazendo os círculos ao reor de seus olhos parecerem ainda mais proeminentes. Ele estava olhando para frente onde Sirius estava de pé, mas ambos os homens sabiam que ele não estava mais realmente vendo Sirius. Ele estava olhando para trás dele, e as encrenagens na sua cabeça estavam virando tão rápido que Sirius quase podia ouví-las. Ele observou seu afilhado com a respiração suspensa quando o rosto de Harry tornou-se de incredulidade, para uma momentânea alegria, e então finalmente firmou-se em ficar totalmente horrorrizada quando a compreensão brilhou nos seus olhos. A última emoção encheu Sirius de um pavor tão grande que ele não sentia desde o Dia Das Bruxas, há quinze anos atrás. Ele não podia aguentar pensar em uma vida sem Harry, ele não tinha idéia de como sobreviver se o seu afilhado o rejeitasse. Sirius não podia suportar, ele só queria correr até o seu afilhado e colocá-lo nos seus braços, falando para ele o quanto ele o amava e que tudo ficaria bem de agora em diante, porque ele havia voltado, e iria cuidar dele. O pânico ameaçava consumir toda a mente e o corpo de Sirius quando ele viu Harry dar um passo para trás, susurando para si mesmo, sendo que a única palavra que Sirius pode entender dos murmúrios era "Não".

Essa palavra sacudiu Sirius de volta a realidade, e ele hesitantemente deu um passo para frente na direção de Harry, mas antes que pudesse dar outro Harry sussurou, "Fique longe de mim."

Sirius parou e quando Harry encontrou os seus olhos , seus olhos angustiados e cheio de dor perfurando os suplicantes de Sirius. "Harry, por favor, eu--"

"Você mentiu para mim." Harry disse quietamente. Seu tom era mortalmente suave, mas cheio de mágoa e inacreditável dor.

"Eu não queria Harry, acredite em mim, eu fui direto pra Rua dos Alfeneiros depois de voltar para te contar" Sirius estava frenético agora, e suplicando, algo que ele nunca havia feito em toda a sua vida. "Harry, por favor, eu queria te contar, Alvo não me deixou--"

"Isso não é desculpa, Sirius!" Harry silibou viciosamente de repente. "Eu sou o SEU afilhado, NÃO de Dumbledore, o que significa que VOCÊ tem o direito de decidir quuais informações devo saber, NÃO Dumbledore." Harry estava tremendo agora, de fato ele estava tremendo o seu corpo violentamente, e de repente perdeu toda a habilidade de pensar com clareza. "Eu - isso não é, não - você não..." Harry estava murmurrando incoerentemente, balançando a cabeça, seus olhos cheios de pânico e confusão. Ele foi ainda mais para trás e coninuou a falar em palavras desconexas, Sirius e Remo tentando interpretar o que queria dizer. "Você, de todas as pessoas, Sirius... confiei em você, mas do que qualquer pessoa no mundo... e Lupin também... engraçado... talvez isso seja do grupo... tão idiota de realmente pensar... alguém pudesse... amar... assassino..."

Remo não havai se sentido tão assustado em toda a sua vida, e ele não podia se quer imaginar como Sirius estava se sentido. Ele olhou para o seu melhor amigo, e seu coração quase se partiu em dois ao avistá-lo. Sirius esava de pé a cinco passos de Harry, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ele não estva nem mesmo tentando escondê-las. Ele de repente parecia muito vulnerável e um olhar para a face de Sirius claramente dizia que ele simplesmente não seria capaz de seguir em frente sem Harry. E foi esse pensamento que forçou Remo de volta a posição de pensador lógico, até mesmo quando pensar logicamente era a última coisa que Remo achava-se capaz no momento. Ele respirou profundamente para tentar se acalmar mas não pode deixar de soltar um tom implorante da sua voz quando falou, "Harry, por favor, acalme-se, nos ouça.. nós precisamos conversar..."

Harry encarou desesperadamente o chão e replicou, "Não há nada para conversar, professor."

Remo encolheu-se por causa da gélida formalidade em que Harry o endereçou, claramente revelando que Harry estava zangado com ele também. 'E com razão...' Remo pensou. Mas antes que pudesse falar de novo, Harry fez um pequeno som de incredulidade, ergueu sua cabeça, e olhou diretamente para Sirius.

"Engraçado" ele disse suave e aereamente, "Agora você finalmente tem algo em comum com Pedro."

Foi essa frase que fez Remo prender a respiração em suspense e terror, pois sabia que qualquer coisa que viesse iria matar os três.

Sirius snetiu seu sangue ferver na menção de Pettigrew, mas ao mesmo tempo ele o sentiu gelar ao pensar que a pessoa que ele mais amava o estava o comparando com a pessoa que ele mais odiava.

Harry sentiu seu coração se partir em mil pedaços quando ele encontrou os olhos de Sirius e sussurou pesarosamente, "Você me traiu, Sirius."

E uma solitária lagrima desceu pela bochecha de Harry enquanto ele dava meia volta e ia embora.


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius lentamente deslizou até o chão, com lágrimas silenciosas descendo pela sua face em um grande fluxo de miséria sem fim. Ele manteve seus olhos posicionados em um ponto a sua frente sem realmente o ver; eles estavam desfocados e brilhando com lágrimas. Remo sentia como se um vazio e profundo abismo acabara de ser aberto dentro do seu coração, e ele estremeceu: não podia sequer começar a imaginar como Sirius estava se sentindo. Ele abriu e fechou sua boca várias vezes para dizer algo, mas descobriu que, pela primeira vez, não tinha palavras. Mas isso lhe foi resolvido quando a abatida voz de Sirius rompeu o silêncio.

"...É isso, Remo." Ele sussurou.

Remo caiu pesadamente próximo a Sirius, aterissando com um suave '_tump'_. Ele virou sua cabeça e olhou para Sirius, só para encontrá-lo ainda encarando aquele ponto invisível. "O que é isso, Siri?" Remo estava surpreso em ouvir sua voz hesitante e insegura.

"Harry. Ele se foi. Depois e tudo que eu enfrentei... depois de eu tentar tanto, e chegar tão perto... eu o perdi." Sirius interrompeu com um soluço tremido. "Eu estraguei tudo, e ele se foi. É ISSO. E a a culpa é minha, Rem. É minha culpa."

Sirius trouxe seus joelhos para seu peito e escondeu sua cabeça de vista, seus ombros tremendo com soluços contidos Quando Remo olhou, a realidade do que eles haviam feito atingiu tão forte que ele não conseguia até mesmo respirar. Ele não conseguia evitar em pensar que Sirius estava certo. Depois de todos os erros que eles havia tido com Harry, dos Dursleys, da Ordem, de tudo... eles tinham finalmente o perdido.

"Oh Deus, Rem. O que eu vou fazer? Eu-Eu não posso viver sem ele, eu não posso! Não consigo acreditar que fui tão estúpido para realmente mentir pra ele-eu só... isso não... porque..." Sirius estava lentamente ficando histérico e sua respiração estava vindo em grandes arfadas.

Remo saia que tinha que fazer algo, mas ele não conseguia de maneira nenhuma pensar o que devia fazer para ajudar seu amigo quando ele mesmo queria sentar-se ali e também chorar. As primeiras lágrimas que desceram seu rosto o trouxeram de volta a realidade, e ele rapidamente secou seu olhos e, fungou suavemente, ficou de pé e ajudou Sirius a se levantar.

Sua voz quebrou quando ele falou, "Vem, Siri, vamos ir embora."

Sirius arrancou seu braço do aperto de Remo. "Ir para onde, Remo?" ele perguntou, sua voz perigosamente baixa. "De volta pros nossos quartos? Ter uma boa noite de sono? Tudo ficará melhor de manhã, não é mesmo? Bem não existe nenhuma merda de chance que--"

Remo o interrompeu. "Para ver Dumbledore."

Harry cambaleou sem direção pelo castelo, não sabendo onde ele era levado ou o que estava fazendo. Ele estava só... indo. Tudo o que sabia era que machucava. Ele sentia como se os pedaços do seu coração partido estavam o perfurando por todo o seu corpo e queria nada mais do que fazer isso ir embora- para sentir nada. Para ser nada.

Harry de alguma maneira encontrou-se subindo as escadas em direção a Torre de Astronomia. Uma vez que atingiu o topo, ele abriu a porta e andou para fora, para o frio ar noturno. O vento de outono estava queimando furiosamente a sua pele, mas este passou despercebido. Harry caminhou para a brusca extremidade da Torre e avisou os terrenos de Hogwarts. Tudo estava calmo e parado na noite, o completo oposto do tumulto de emoções que Harry estava sentindo.

Harry achou irônico que de todas as pessoas do mundo que queriam causar a sua destruição, incluindo o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos, a única pessoa que realmente conseguiu destruí-lo, foi seu padrinho. Seu padrinho que estava vivo. E respirando. E quebrando a alma já atormentada e torturada de Harry.

Harry encostou-se e sentou apoiado na parede da Torre de Astronomia e encolheu-se em uma bola no canto mais afastado. Harry manteve seus olhos firmemente fechados para tentar segurar as lágrimas que estavam tão desesperadamente se libertar, mas ele não conseguia. Harry permaneceu na Torre a noite inteira, encolhido em uma bola miserável, chorando pelo seu coração partido.

Sirius sentou no escritório de Dumbledore em uma longa mesa entre Remo e a Molly Weasley. Tão logo que Dumbledore ouviu o que aconteceu, ele tinha chamado uma reunião de emergência da Ordem para discutir as conseqüências da visão de Harry e a sua descoberta sobre Sirius.

Dumbledore sentou na cabeça da mesa, seus olhos completamente privados do brilho usual e parecendo mais velho que o próprio Merlin. Ele juntou seus longos dedos quando olhou seriamente para Severo por cima dos seus óculos de meia-lua e perguntou, "Severo, o que você pode nos contar das ações de Voldemort nesta noite? Você sabe o que Harry pode ter visto?"

Severo suspirou e disse, "O Lord das Trevas e seus Comensais da Morte atacaram uma pequena cidade trouxa nos arredores de Londres. Esse foi... o pior ataque que já aconteceu na Segunda Guerra." Ele engoliu em seco antes de continuar. "Eu não sei quanto o Potter viu...Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle estavam... estuprando mulheres e jovens adolescentes. Outros estavam torturando crianças e, Lestrange... ela... era exatamente como os Longbottoms." A voz de Severo permaneceu firme, mas seu familiar sorriso desdenhoso não estava presente no seu rosto, um sinal que ele estava se esforçando para manter sua compostura. "...Mas Potter estava profundo o bastante na mente do Lord das Trevas para ter sua presença notada. A fúria do Lord das Trevas foi... indescritível."

Alvo suspirou quando disse, "Muito bem, Severo, obrigado. Harry está provavelmente com dor, você poderia por favor fazer um frasco de uma forte poção para aliviar a dor, para ele tomar amanhã de manhã?"

Severo assentiu brevemente e desviou seus olhos para o chão. Alvo olhou a sua volta e endereçou a Ordem como um todo, "Como vocês podem ver, os ataques de Voldemort estão se tornando mais freqüentes, e mais violentos. Nós teremos que trabalhar imediatamente para tentar proteger o maior número de pessoas possíveis e tentar prevenir que Voldemort de atacar novamente. Mas antes que nós move para isso, acredito que devíamos discutir os problemas relativos ao nosso jovem senhor Potter." Ele parou e disse quietamente, quase para si mesmo, "Nós temos escondido muitas coisas dele por tempo demais."

Nisso a cabeça de Sirius ergueu-se e ele silibou cruelmente "Não. A Ordem não tem. Você têm" Quase todos os outros membros mantinham seus olhos abaixados, recusando-se a encontrar os olhos de Dumbledore em silenciosa concordância com a afirmação de Sirius. Sirius, entretanto, encontrou diretamente seus olhos e os encarou de modo frio friamente, seu olhar ameaçador e irredutível.

Novamente Alvo suspirou e falou, "Você está certo. _Eu_ tenho escondido muitas coisas dele por tempo demais." Ele parou de novo quando olhou tristemente para Sirius e percebeu exatamente quanto dano ele havia causado. Sirius parecia horrível. Dor e sofrimento estavam radiando dele em ondas. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e tinham ficado opacos relembrando o que pareciam quando ele primeiramente havia escapado de Azkaban. A aparência da sua face era de congelar os ossos e o total efeito fazia ele parecer com o assassino que ele havia sido chamado por tanto tempo. Alvo desviou seus olhos e continuou. "Acredito, com a descoberta de Harry sobre... a condição de saúde de Sirius, que é hora de começarmos a monitorar seu comportamento."

Vários pares de olhos ergueram-se para ele curiosamente. Alvo continuou, "Muitas pessoas têm a impressão que o oposto do amor... é o ódio. Mas isso não é verdade. O oposto do amor é a apatia. O amor é a emoção mais forte que existe. Pode construir nossas vidas... ou quebrá-las." Nisso, os olhos de Sirius moveram-se para a mesa e permaneceram lá, imóveis. "Ódio, não importa o quão destrutivo, ainda é uma emoção. As pessoas que sentem ódio fazem exatamente isso - elas sentem. Harry tem amado todos a sua volta mesmo quando eles não o amam. Ele experimentou amor, ódio, e tudo o que existe entre eles Harry simplesmente não seria Harry se não fosse tão dinâmico quanto ele é. Apesar dele ser às vezes impulsivo," Dumbledore parou quando Sirius lhe mandou um olhar ameaçador. "Apesar dele ser ás vezes impulsivo, ele sempre age de todo o coração. Sua habilidade de sentir e amar e odiar de todo o seu coração e de sua alma é o que faz Harry ser quem ele é. "

Sirius começou a se inquietar. Isso tudo era ótimo, e inteiramente verdade—Alvo estava citando muitas das razões porque Sirius amava tanto Harry tanto- mas agora não era a hora de discursos. Agora era a hora de estar implorando de joelhos para Harry por desculpas. Sirius olhou para cima e rosnou, "Chegue ao ponto, _Dumbledore_."

Alvo suspirou mais uma vez, e distraidamente percebeu que ele parecia estar fazendo isso muito ultimamente. Ele balançou a cabeça quando pensou como as coisas tinham ficado ruins em apenas duas horas. Ele respirou profundamente e continuou, "Depois da sua... queda, junho passado, Sirius, Harry e eu tivemos uma... conversa... na qual Harry disse algumas coisas muito inquietantes para mim. E eu admito, eu tenho estado preocupado infinitamente sobre elas desde que ele as mencionou, e essa situação só faz eu me preocupar ainda mais."

Dumbledore estava não só irritando Sirius agora. De cada lado dele, ele podia sentir Remo e até mesmo Molly Weasley ficando tensos com raiva. Dumbledore estava circulando em volta do assunto- dançando em volta da situação sem atingir seu centro, e Sirius sentia como se fosse uma cruel zombaria da sua dor e angústia. No momento que ele estava prestes a perder sua compostura e gritar para o homem, Molly foi mais rápida.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Alvo, o que aconteceu? O que ele disse?" Ela falou em uma voz exasperada, e Sirius a reconheceu como a voz que ela usava com Fred e Jorge, e até mesmo com ele na ocasião em que estivesse momentos antes dela perder o seu famoso temperamento Weasley. Alvo deve ter percebido também, pois ele finalmente foi direto para o ponto.

"Ele estava zangado, e com dor, depois da morte de Sirius, e seus sentimentos extremamente machucados. Ele estava gritando para mim, dizendo que ele não se importava, e eu disse a ele que ele se importava, e que aquele sofrimento provava que ele ainda era um homem. Que essa dor era parte de ser humano."

E Sirius subitamente não queria saber o que Harry havia dito depois disso, porque sabia que isso iria fazer seu sangue completamente gelar. Ao seu lado, ele podia sentir Remo tremendo, podendo ser tanto de antecipação como de medo. Sirius achava que era um tipo de uma doentia, agonizante combinação das duas, pois ele mesmo estava se sentindo exatamente do mesmo jeito.

"Harry me disse que se ser humano significava que ele tinha que sentia dor como essa... então ele não queria ser humano. Que ele não se importava, e que já tinha tido o bastante. Ele queria se livrar disso, e queria que acabasse."

Houve silêncio na sala por um mero segundo antes Molly romper em altos soluços, apoiando sua cabeça no peito de Arthur, que também tinha silenciosas lágrimas escorrendo pelas suas bochechas, assim como vários outros membros da Ordem. Remo mantinha seus olhos fechados e estava tremendo, beliscando a ponta do nariz do seu nariz em uma tentativa de permanecer em controle.

Mas Sirius ficou sentado lá quietamente, sem se mover, sem fazer barulho. Ele se levantou lentamente e caminhou de modo sereno para a porta, colocando sua mão na maçaneta. Mas ele não a abriu. Ele ficou lá, congelado. E então, de repente, ele apoiou ambas suas mãos na porta e a arrancou da parede, jogando-a em outra parede com um rosnado de raiva. Ele observou quando ela se estilhaçou e rompeu-se com vários satisfatórios 'CRACK's antes de transforma-se em Almofadinhas e galopar para fora do escritório e descer em direção aos terrenos de Hogwarts.

O resto da Ordem ficou sentada em silêncio chocado, só quebrado pelos ocasionais fungadas. Remo ficou de pé e lentamente fez seu caminho em direção a moldura da porta, pretendendo tentar encontrar e com sorte acalmar Sirius. A voz de Alvo e o parou quando ele estava na metade do caminho de atravessar a sala. "Remo, por favor, eu sei que essa é uma situação difícil para todos nós, mas essa reunião ainda não está finalizada. Sua presença ainda é requisitada."

Remo olhou furioso para ele e relutantemente voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Molly, que segurou seu braço com uma força de ferro. Ele falou com uma voz forçadamente calma, "Então o ponto de nos contar isso é... que você teme que Harry vai tentar fazer isso? Tentar se tornar apático, sem emoções?"

Os olhos de Alvo brilharam suavemente por um segundo. "Você sempre foi o bruxo mais brilhante do seu ano, Remo, e também por uma boa razão. Sim, isso é exatamente o que eu temo. Que por causa de toda a dor de Harry, ele tentará se tornar apático. Tentar fazer o que ele tão desesperadente quer. Eu acredito que ele tentará esconder e conter sua dor, em vez de libertá-la e eventualmente lidar com ela. Este sempre tem sido seu instinto, e poderia ter vários efeitos para ele, todos negativos."

"Que tipo de efeitos?" Arthur perguntou quietamente.

Alvo suspirou. "Nós todos sabemos como Harry reagiu em Agosto do ano passado, depois acumular suas emoções durante parte do verão. As emoções dele agora, entretanto, são muito mais dolorosas e próximas de casa do que eram depois do Torneio Tribruxo no seu quarto ano. Se elas foram contidas, por um longo período de tempo, suas emoções quando for liberadas será muito mais graves que os seus anteriores acessos de raiva. Ele também pode começar a tomar riscos desnecessários, intensionalmente arriscando sua vida, não pelo desejo de se matar, mas porque ele não se importa mais com a sua vida... nenhum de nós sabe como Harry irá reagir a isso. Ele é forte, mas até mesmo os mais fortes podem suportar uma determinada quantia, e ele ainda é um garoto de dessesseis anos. Nós teremos que observar Harry atentamente e seus atos. Professores, monitorem ele na aula, me contem seu comportamento, suas notas, suas ações... Remo, Molly, Arthur, se ele ou qualquer um dos seus amigos escrever para vocês, por favor me comuniquem se algo for significante. Nossa principal prioridade agora é ajudá-lo."


End file.
